


11

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Abstract Title, Communication, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Reiji is beautiful.





	11

   Reiji is beautiful.

   To Shun anyway.

    Other people may have different experiences. Countless hours of work had left him stringy and overwrought. Countless hours of Duelling without risk left him nerdy. He had poor eyesight with an absurdly skinny face and an oddly proportioned torso. Not to mention his terrible taste in fashion: no socks with three-quarters and a long-sleeved shirt. Its honestly tragic.

   But still, Shun found Reiji to be sublime at times; when his face wasn’t lit up with anything akin to sadism anyway. He looked more downright terrifying than anything close to beautiful should he be in a foul mood.

   But, right now, the way his hands, smooth and slender, were grasping at the sheets beneath him and the way his pallid face was hued scarlet, he was undeniably beautiful.

   Reiji was sprawled out on his back. White sheets tangling and twisting into spirals between his hands. He was looking straight up and his breathing was erratic; it showed in how his chest would rise and fall at rapid or long intervals with stunted break. His navy-blue shirt had half ridden up and exposed his flat stomach and the slight curves of his waist and pelvis. His legs were hooked over Shun’s shoulders as Shun lapped at his hips; teasing him, stirring him up. His underwear was long discarded.

   He tried to remain composed by fidgeting and by catching his breath before he exhales. Shun relishes it. He can feel every movement of Reiji’s blood and breath on his lips as he ghosts over Reiji’s pale skin. Shun is surprisingly delicate but that delicacy, that unused tenderness, was more than enough to rile up Reiji as both were very restrained when it came to casual affection; affection that was nothing like this.

   Shun had one hand each on Reiji’s thighs. Reiji shivered at his careful, light touch. Shun was calm. Placid. He had a plan but it was slowly being derailed. He dragged one finger along the curvature of Reiji’s leg and kissed the inner of Reiji’s thigh. Reiji made a strangled noise; no doubt enjoying the sensuous attention he was getting but not wanting to admit it lest it made him seem perverse.

   Reiji’s legs were cold except around the knee. Shun was unsurprised to discover that there was not a nary hair on Reiji’s legs. Given his vanity and androgynous fashion he enjoyed, it made sense that he would shave excessively.

   Shun’s fingers were lukewarm. His lips were blisteringly hot and sloppy. He licked and suckled a minute spot upon Reiji’s thigh. Unlike Reiji, Shun had no concern with sounding obscene. Upon this spot, he was more than content to moan into. He embellished Reiji’s skin with a faint pink mark that was likely to evolve into a bruise.

   ‘Are you satisfied?’ Reiji asked, his voice gravelly and breathy.

   ‘More than satisfied.’ Shun replied. His own words were edged with a hot hiss.

   ‘I’m not quite, that’s all.’

   Reiji’s hands dug into the sheet and he supported his upper weight on his arms. He had a bemused look in his eyes but with his glasses askew, lips parted, and hair rumpled it was hard for Shun to take him seriously. He met Reiji’s gaze with a devil may care smirk.

   ‘Getting testy are we…?’ asked Shun.

   ‘Not quite, I just feel like your distracted.’

   Shun traced circles with his fingers onto Reiji’s skin. He shivered and bit his lip. Shun smiled.

   ‘Hm… don’t enjoy being teased, do you?’

   Reiji made no reply but the sudden flush of red in his face was more than telling.

   ‘I just can’t help it, Reiji. It’s something like revenge but far sweeter.’ Shun’s voice was heavy with sincerity. His words and breath skittered over Reiji’s leg as he held his mouth close to Reiji. ‘I can’t help it if I want to lavish you with the contentment that I’m feeling.’

   ‘…Oh.’ Reiji replied, choked up and eyes widening.

   ‘You’re beautiful Reiji and I want you to remember that but if I’m going too slow…’

   Shun’s left hand slipped down to Reiji’s hip. He caressed over the bone and drew ever closer. He grasped tightly. Reiji sputtered; breath catching in his throat. Shun shifted himself closer to Reiji. His shadow cast Reiji’s skin as somewhat grey. It was dark inside of Reiji’s room; the slightest moonbeams filtered in from beneath a blind drawn tightly shut.

   ‘I’d be more than happy to oblige you something else.’ Shun finished his trailed off sentence.

   Shun was firm with Reiji. He was fervently hot. Shun caressed Reiji before turning his touch into a squeeze. Reiji shuddered. Moaned even. For the first time, without restraint. He blushed. Shun smiled. That was more like it.

   Shun pressed a kiss unto Reiji’s thin lips. Their noses brushed together. Shun’s forehead bumped against Reiji’s glasses. Their breaths intermingled and warm in the nothingness between them.

   ‘I love you.’


End file.
